Utilisateur:TacOnade
200px Hey, petit dragonnet ! Moi c'est LemonDragon25 ! Ou Lemon pour faire plus court. Moi dans le wikia. Rôle(s) Je suis un simple guerrier du nom d'Aile de Frêne... Et un semi-vétéran du tchat car je maîtrise l'art du kick subtil. C'est un art très prisé, presque autant que l'art du vol en citron. Très difficile d'apprentissage, il est tout aussi difficile d'apprendre à esquiver les attaques des kicks subtils... Et impossible d'éviter les vrais kicks. J'ai zéro autorité sur le tchat d'ailleur, mais si y'a des vétérans du tchat j'ai quand même l'impression d'en avoir... Dans LGDC Je me situe au début du cycle 5... Je pense commander les livres anglais, car je m'ennuie à attendre la sortie FR. Actuellement, mes personnages préférés sont : - Étoile du Tigre - Étoile de Ronce - Étoile Bleue / Museau Cendré - Croc Jaune Mes personnages détestés sont : - Étoile Brisée - Plume de Faucon - Étoile de Feu - Éclair Noir J'ai également des OC LGDC,' en voici la liste... :' - Coeur d'Alouette (ou Étoile d'Alouette) : femelle crème rayée brun aux yeux verts, aveugle, une de ses pattes arrières manque. Rang : Chef, puis Guérisseur. - Aile de Frêne : matou brun aux oreilles, aux pattes et à la queue brun foncé, au poitrail brun clair et aux oreilles et à la queue rayées/tachetées de blanc. Ses yeux sont vairons (un bleu et un vert). Rang : Vétéran (il est vieux Aile de Frêne). - Vague d'Écume : femelle bleu-gris aux yeux bleus avec des tâches gris clair. Rang : Vétérane. - Chanceux : mâle albinos. Rang : Guérisseur. Moi irl... ou autres trucs sur moi, tout simplement. Mon nom est Melvin, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai entre 13 et 18 ans, et je suis actuellement au chômage technique... Nan je suis encore au Lycée. J'aime dessiner, mange, jouer aux jeux vidéos et surtout dessiner pour bae ♥. Sinon je suis un mec assez chelou, qui est actuellement en train de devenir paranoïaque car il est persuadé que les gens du wikia parlent de lui dans son dos pour une nomination au rang de modérateur du tchat. Mais ce petit con que je suis va essayer d'être patient, et d'éviter de continuer d'étrangler son PC dès que Dine l'appelle. Fanfiction. Éwè, j'écris une fanfiction... Mais j'ai un peu la flemme (et j'ai pas trop-trop le temps) de l'écrire... Je vous invite à aller lire le début sur mon blog. Lemon montage.png|Merci Azurou *w* Femelle 1-0 2.png|Mouwa par Tigrée Guérisseur 2.png|Re-mouwa par Re-Tigrée x) IMG 2128.jpg|Marci Fam ♥ ImagedeLemon.jpeg|Re-marci famoune ♥♥ Lemonchatpp.png|Mwa par Pypy :P Lemondragon.png|Mouwa par Fire :D Aile de Frêne new reference by LemonDragon25.jpg|Nouvelle apparence de Aile de Frêne !!! Aile de Frene.png|Merci Thunder ! Aile de Frêne by Kayla.jpg|Un grand merci à Kayla !! Tu dessines trop bien :p 1506331509947.png|Marci maman rp !! 1506331947369.png|Re-marci maman rp vague ! Lemon.jpg|Ouah c'est trop bo lune rayonnante !! Merci :D Pitit gift de ma luxy.jpg|Oh ma luxy merci <3 Shaker by Luxy.jpg|Aaah il est tellement plus classe que ce qu'il n'est réellement ♥♥ Marci Luxy (x2 mdrr) Lemontacos .png|AH OMAGAD C'est trop bo Muiel !!!! Merciii ♥♥ Retouche de photos TBedbh.png|Mwa par Fleur Sauvage :DDD Merciiiiii Tacos Panda.jpg|Aaaah c'est trop lol re merciii Lutos ♥ Retouche de photos 3cdAO0.png|Merci soeurette !!! Lemon.png|Ah nan mais c'est trop chou merciiiii Cloudy :0 Lemon Tacos 2.png|Merciii tout plein Lunella :DDD IMG 0635.JPG|Aahahahahahah merciii Neigeux jtm ♥ KK proute.png|Merci à moi x) CHAtacos.png|Lel fam panda x) Nhui.jpg|Merciiii Geygey :0 Lemon 2.png|Merci Nuggets ! MkhoFdb.jpg|Merci Tigrée !! Commandes. Je prends des commandes hein, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en commander éwè. Famiy dédicaces : J'ai mon bae, trois fams (officielles lel), une waifu, une maman, quatre fiys, deux frères et trois soeurs (dont l'une d'elle est aussi une de mes fams officielles) ♥. Allez-yy léssé un mwo les gens ♥. Waifu, qu'as-tu à dire pour les internautes ? Fam panda ! Jtm laisse un mot ♥ <> Fam Foxyyyy quel est ton pokémoun préféray ? Faaam-apprentie ??? Tu as quelque chose à diiire ?? <> Crazy bae ♥♥, je c que tu es foufou (comme ton nom) alour dit mwa quelque chose de mature stp ! <> Maman Dinde :3 parle mwa en dinde (glougloute xD) << Glouglou. Glout glou. (traduction = Je t'aime. Mais arrête de m’appeler dinde :c") >> Fiy du spam, tu viens chercher tes plumes ? Fiy Thé, viens t'excuser pour m'avoir recopié ! >:( Non je suis pas méchante t'inquiète :) Fiy Nunuche viens voir si elle as pas oublié de nunucher dans le coin Fiy Pomme, signe. Sinon je te croque >:(( FRER ROsye, ou Prêtresse ROsye, ou... Je me perd !!! GUIDE MOI D: Frer Poit', je veux que tu me dise si je peux t'appeller frer Pouatraille. << Oui t peux m'appeler Pouatraille et aussi n'oublie pas le kick non subtil ne s'évite pas retient ça Petit Citron Ninja >> Soeurette 20000, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être ma soeur alors que tu en a déjà trop ? Fleurette, laisse un mwo. C'est un ordre. Dédicaces générales ? :3 ~~Fleur est passée voir son amie tacos et à adorée son profil~~ ~~Vomy est venu vomir un vieux tacos périmé sur Lemon~~ ~~Un ninja nommé Mamie Panda est venue péter la tronche de ceux qui aiment pas bowser puis, après, comme elle s'ennuyais, elle est venue faire la fête avec sa Fam. Elles ont fait une indigestion de tacos au citron, ont décidé de renommer sa peluche panda Bobby et ont aussi fait le signe du swag.~~ ~~Fake Apprentie Cristal signe le profil de sa soeur avec un stylo bille .. Puis il explose et elle se retrouve pleine d'encre x)~~ ~~L'apprentie no 002 Zozo de Lemon est passee s'incliner devant son venere mentor cheri <3 <3 <3 Jeux t'em mantaur (COMMENT ON FAIT LES TRUCS EN COULEUR J'Y ARRIVE PLUUUUS!!!!)~~ ~~ La Prêtresse Rosie maîtrise l'art de l'invisibilité ~~ ~~Plume de Piaf est venue voir la jolie licorne pansexuel du Roi des Tacos~~ ~~ Nuggets vient se cacher sur le profil de Lemon ~~ -- Je sais pas faire les vagues alors xD bref Mad est passer par la :3 -- ~~ Petit Orage et Poitrail Blanc sont à ta disposition pour être tes amis ;) ~~ ~~ Coucou bah desolé mais on va plus rien sur ta page j'ai tout moullié x) Car je suis un Geyser ! ~~Attention il faut pas oublier que la mousse ça mouille! (Pom) Message du moment Maître Lemon, sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec un tacos. Maître Cristal, par l'odeur alléché, lui tint à peu près ce langage : Eh bonjour, monsieur du Lemon. Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau ! Sans mentir, si votre ramage se rapporte à votre plumage, vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois. À ces mots, Lemon ne se sentit pas de joie ; et, pour montrer sa belle voix, il ouvrit une large gueule, laisse tomber sa proie. Fleurette s'en saisit, et dit : Mon bon Monsieur, apprenez que tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute, merci Cristal de lui avoir fait lâché pour moi au fait. Cette leçon vaut bien un tacos, sans doute. Lemon et Cristal honteux et confus, jurèrent, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne les prendraient plus. Mémésange, alias Fiy du spam. Fichier:Db9537f5bf5ad3254c270bc4107ec299--celtic-dragon-tattoos-tribal-dragon-tattoos.jpg 200px